This invention relates to the interconversion of separate crystal forms of (aminosulfonyl)-pyridinecarboxamides. The compounds of this invention and their agriculturally suitable salts are useful as agricultural chemicals, and in particular, as herbicides which may be selective to corn.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,401 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,435,206 disclose herbicidal pyridinesulfonylureas.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,518,776 (Swiss priority Jul. 19, 1982 and EP-A-101,670 (Swiss priority Aug. 23, 1982, published Feb. 29, 1984) disclose, in part, a process for the preparation of the compounds of the invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,518,776 generally discloses the compound of the invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,597 discloses, in part, a process for the preparation of the compound of the invention.